Fighting the Current
by Rhianna Tracy
Summary: What happens when another organization is holding one of the International Rescue Operative hostage? Who and what is this other organization about? Will International Rescue come to an agreement to get their man back?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fighting the Current**__  
By: Rhianna Tracy_

"Do you have the stuff?"

"Yes."

"If she every find out about this plan you know there is going to be a long winter."

"No, she's not going to find out by me, I know I am not going to tell her. The question is, are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her and risk her scorn, not a chance, man."

"Okay, as soon as he leave and isn't near anyone we move."

"Okay."

A young man walked out of the building, he had just finished his classes he was on his way to his dorm room. He thought about his girlfriend Carmen. They had been dating for a year now, he was happy. The plan was he was going to clean up and then meet her at the theater for the movie. His father wanted him to call him before he went to bed that night the news was important. He knew he had even bigger news if the question he asked Carmen was a yes. He love Carmen and wanted a life with her. Nothing was going to stop him from being happy.

The part of getting ready for his date was quick, now he had the ring box in his pocket and was on his way to the theater, not noticing the two men behind him. He had cut through the park to get there faster. The park was deserted. He soon noticed the men. Once the men realized they had been seen, a cloth went over the young man nose in front of them. The young man's vision went black.

Carmen looked at her watched again; this wasn't like him to be this late. She could understand five to ten minutes late, but to be an hour late without calling wasn't a good sign. She called her boyfriend's cellphone, but got an answering machine; she left a message and tried not to sound worry or scared. It was time to find out where he was a,t and if he was safe on in some kind of danger . She started to walk to his dorm room; she cut through the park it would make it quicker to get to his dorm room. Carmen was so nervous and worry about her boyfriend she failed to see the two men who grabbed her. It was only when they put the cloth over her mouth did she knew she was in her vision went black she saw the logo on their jacket.

_'Damn, they found me.' _


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, do you know what this is about?" The voice asked.

"I am not sure. I can say one thing, I haven't head of this organization before."

"Why would they be contacting Tracy Industry?"

"It's not Tracy Industry they are contacting. They're contacting International Rescue."

"Why are they calling International Rescue?"

"They say they have one of our operative in their grasp."

"I'll check on everyone right now." The voice said. The young man went over to his father's desk. He pushed the button which would call everyone at one time. It took a few moments before he got an answer.

"Hey Gordon what up?" Alan said, as his face appeared on the vid phone.

"Doing a quick check. Go back to whatever you were doing. We can _talk _later." Gordon told his younger brother, as his image disappeared.

"Gordon, this has better be important." Scott said, the look on his face wasn't a happy one.

"Sorry, dad just wanted everyone to check in." Gordon told him, he hoped his older brother would not automatically think something was wrong.

"Okay." Scott said, as he went back to what he was doing. He thought it was unusually for his father wanted him to check in, when they could see him from Jeff's office. If there was anything wrong they would tell him.

"Gordon checking in." Fermat said. Gordon gave his friend a smile.

"Thanks. We'll see you on your break from Wharton." Gordon told him. Then the vid phone came to life once again.

"Hey. I am sort of busy now." A young woman voice said, there was no picture.

"Hey, Becca, just wanted to check in with you."

"Well, hello. Bye now."

"I know Brains is in Thunderbird Five." Gordon started as he looked over at another screen. It showed the occupants of Tracy Island, "Parker, Tintin, Lady Penelope, Onaha and Kyrano are here on the island and are accounted for." Gordon told his father.

Jeff brow furrowed.

"Well everyone seem to be accounted for. All we have to wait for is a call back from John and Virgil." Jeff said

"They will call."

"I hope so.".

* * *

"What the hell was that about?"

"Sorry, my friend was checking in with me." Becca started as she put her cellphone away. "If I didn't answer my family will be on their way here."

"You know the rules Becca."

"I know Michaella. I have another life I am living. It can't be all about FRMU." Becca told her.

"Phoenix, you know we have this organization for a reason. It's to help those who need medical attention in disaster."

"I know."

"Phoenix and Archer please report to the briefing room immediately." A voice said. Becca and Michaella went to the briefing room. They got to the briefing room. Becca knew something was wrong.

"What going on?" Becca asked as the interrogation room next to the briefing room lit up. In the room two people lied on the floor. Once they saw who it was Becca didn't like how things look like where the situation was going. Michaella didn't like who was in the interrogation room. It held another member of their unit. The one lying of the floor her codename was Spitfire.

"Why is Carmen in there?" Michaella demanded from the voice.

"She refused to come back, so we decide to kidnapped her boyfriend. He turned out to be a good bargaining chip. He's an operative of International Rescue. Now we can get International Rescue to let us handle all the medical aspect of the rescues." The voice told them.

Becca could tell the other person capture looked he was okay. She wasn't sure what they did to him, but she wanted to get in there to check him out properly. She knew his family would be worried once they got everyone else check in and he hadn't. Right now her main concern was to get him out of FRMU without getting caught. The connection to him wasn't found yet, hopefully it wouldn't be found. If the connection to him was found it would be the end of the line for both of them. For the organization to take this action wasn't what she signed up for. After this situation was resolved she would resign her position.

Carmen eyes opened she knew exactly where she was. It wasn't where she wanted to be right now. How did they find her. When she looked over, she saw her boyfriend lying there on the floor next to her. Carmen sat up.

"Let him go." Carmen angrily demanded.

"No, you gave us a good hand. We will use him to get International Rescue to let us handle all the medical aspect of the rescues." The voice said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean he never told you he was an operative of International Rescue?"

"No."

"Well, we should have the Commander of International Rescue on the vid phone soon."

A vid phone rang it told them they had a call. The voice picked up the vid phone on the second ring. The vid phone was on mute.

"Good. Everything is going according to my plan."

The voice took the vid phone off of mute.

"You have my attention. What do you want?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well we want International Rescue to give up all the medical aspect of all the rescues to us."

"Who is this us?"

"The FRMU."

"What is the FRMU?"

"First Response Medical Unit."

"We can't do that."

"Well, I guess your operative will stay longer then planned."

"I want proof my operative is alive and unharmed."

"You will all in due time."

"I am not going to say it again. I want to see my operative now." Jeff demanded.

The voice paused for a few moments.

"Okay."

The vid phone came to life, it showed the interrogation room. Becca could tell from Jeff's voice he wasn't pleased at who was capture.

"What do I have to do to get my operative released?" Jeff asked.

"Give us all of the medical authorization to work at all accidents."

"That's not going to happen."

"Then you will not see your operative alive again."

"Are you threaten me?"

"If that what it takes, then yes I am threatening you." The voice said, as the transmission was caught off.

Jeff sat in his chair at this desk his face was white as a sheet. Gordon who was next to him had the same expression as Jeff.

"I think it time to let the other know what's going on." Jeff said.

"No, not him." Gordon whispered. When Gordon had seen who was capture he wasn't sure what he wanted to do at that moment the image of his brother lying there was a bit shocking. Of course all the Tracy brothers watched out for one another. If one of them were in danger the others would come and help. Gordon was pissed after the realization of the situation upon them. No one was going to lay a finger on his brother and get off scoot free, not going to happen.

Jeff hit the button for all operative to come to Jeff office. Scott who sat by the pool dropped what he was doing and raced to his father office.

"What wrong dad?"

"What till the others get here."

Soon all the members of the island were gathered in Jeff office.

"We have a situation." Jeff told them.

"What situation?"

"Your brother has been capture by the FRMU which is First Response Medical Unit. They want us to give all the medical aspect to them. I have recoded the conversation for us to watch. While we watch it see if there are any clues to the whereabout of where your brother is located."

"Okay," Jeff heard from everyone in the room.

They all watched the video. Jeff watched the expression on everyone face as they watched the video. It wasn't a happy sight. Jeff wanted his son back, he was about give in, but he knew his son wouldn't have it any other son would tell him to continue International Rescue at the expense of his life. Jeff honestly wasn't going to do that. His sons were the world to him. All five of them. The video ended.

"Let them have all aspect of the medical field. I want my brother back."

"Scott."

"No, whoever has my brother is going to pay if they harm him in anyway." Scott angrily told them.

"Calm down. This is what we are going to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Becca stood there she didn't know why the voice wanted all the medical aspect of the rescues. It seems to her International Rescue and the FMRU was doing the same thing. Maybe she would have to take it to her superior. This job is one she wants to do. It was hard work and to keep it a secret from her family wasn't something she wanted to keep from them. She knew her family was International Rescue, but they didn't know she was an operative of FRMU.

"No." Carmen yelled. Becca turned to see her brother shaking violently. Becca wasted no time, she was by the door and punched in her access code.

"Access Denied."

She punched her access code again.

"Access Denied."

"Michaella, punch in your code." Becca said, not even a second later Michaella punched her code in.

"Access Denied."

Michaella punched her code in again.

"Access Denied."

Becca wasn't going to have any of this. The FRMU was there to help people in need. Not make people victims of accidents.

Becca took the chair closes to her from the table in the middle of the room and she swung it at the window. The chair connected with the window and it bounced back hard and slipped out of her grasp.

"Damn it, this isn't what I signed up for. I am here to help people not put people in a position which leaves them hurting." Becca yelled angrily. To see her younger brother in there who was hurt was bring out her protective side. In this case it might hurt their chance of escaping if she got even more protective of her brother at this point.

The voice didn't say anything.

"Becca help him please." Carmen cried.

"I will get in there and you will not stop me." Becca spat out, as she pushed a button on the device attached to her wrist. She then walked through the wall that divided the interrogation from the briefing room. Once she was on the other side she rematerialized. Her brother was still shacking badly she knelled down by his side. Becca pushed another button on her wrist and out came out a bag with all the medical supplies she would need to help him. The monitor device was placed on his body. A moment later the results were up. Becca saw what the voice did to her younger brother.

"_Calm down Becca, if you get caught now you won't be able to help your brother out.'_ Becca thought to herself. She saw what was recommended, she knew for a fact the recommendation was the correct information. She had upgrade her Med kit so it wasn't hackable. No one knew how to use her kit. If someone wanted to use her kit they would have to have her authorization before the kit would do anything for the person.

She took the needle and injected him with the liquid, soon the shaking stopped.

"Thank you." Carmen told Becca.

"I am here to save people not put them in pain or hurt them." Becca said. She hoped Carmen wouldn't give her connection to her brother away. Carmen helped her boyfriend sit against the wall. Becca moved over to the door and punched in her access code.

The door swished opened Becca walked next move was all ready formulating in her head. The only safe place to talk was in her room. She had place a few of Brains inventions in her room in different places. Brains bugs were in the room if there were any other bugs in the room all they would hear would be music or hear her studying or something other then what she was really saying or doing.

"Michaella, we need to talk." Becca said as she headed to her room. Michaella didn't know Becca knew of International Rescue or that was her brother in the room. They have been best friends since she entered FRMU.

They were in her room and the door closed.

"Becca are you okay."

"No, I am not. I have to keep a clear head."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's my brother in there with Carmen."

"No way. He's way cute. Do you have anymore brothers and are they still available?"

"Hey, stop that." Becca said as she pause for a second to realize the distraction. "Thanks I needed that. Now what to do."

"We need to set a diversion for the voice so we can get them out of there and get them to safety."

"What kind of diversion?"

"Becca leave that for me." Michaella started, as she went over to her laptop which sat on the bed. She started to type on it. "Be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

Michaella pushed the enter key and she looked up at Becca.

"Let's go back to the briefing room."

They both walked back to the briefing room. Becca saw Carmen who rested her head against her brother shoulder. They both had their eyes closed. _'They do look cute together.'_ Becca thought to herself.

"So you came back."

"Yes, I do not agree with the method you have chosen. We are here to help people not harm them."

"That is for the organization, but I will get what I want now. This branch of the organization is all mine." The voice said in a obsessive voice.

"No it's not."

"Oh, don't think about trying to escape because you won't get away."

"Why would we escape. I am just going to call the head of this organization and let them know what you are up to."

"I don't think so." The voice said, as the door opened in the far corner. Becca and Michaella looked over where the door opened.

"Anita Novak."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes it's me Becca. Now that you know I will not let you leave here alive. You have been a constant thorn in my side. I wanted Scott Tracy and you were always in the way. Now I can get rid of you and have him all to myself."

"Not without going through me first." A groggy voice said.

"Oh, the little brother to the rescue."

"Leave Virgil out of this. Your fight is with me." Becca said, as she watched Virgil try to get up from against the wall. Carmen was by his side and helped him up.

"I know he's weak and he won't last a round of fighting let alone trying to escape. The one I worked for knew this was going to happened. I f I know any better International Rescue is going to fall right into this trap I created."

Becca looked at Anita hard.

"Who is this man you work for?"

"He is the man in red and he called himself The Hood."

Becca saw Virgil face go white as a sheet.

"No he's in jail."

"Yes, but he has his way with people of interest even if he is behind bars."

"You are not going to lay a finger on any of my family."

"Don't say something that you can't keep."

Before she could even blink, she was lying on the floor. Becca saw Michaella, Carmen and Virgil on the ground also.

Anita moved over to her side and grabbed her arm and twisted behind her back. Anita knee was pressing against Becca back.

"Now you will call them and give them this position."

"Not a chance in hell that's going to happen."

"I can shoot and kill any one of your friends or I can kill your brother. Your choice. Make the call or someone gets killed."

Becca couldn't and wouldn't let Anita win.

A bell went off which distracted Anita attention from Becca, she was able to wiggle out of her grasp. Not before she heard a crack and pain shot up her arm. She had to escape with her brother and friends. The pain she pushed to the back of her mind. She threw Anita off of her and got to the other side.

"Let's go." Michaella said to them as they got up and ran out the door.

There made their way down the corridor. When they got to a door which was camouflage Becca pushed them in and shut the door which locked them in. She put the signal locater on Michaella it would send the signal to get her family to come pick them up. Michaella would know where to go. Now she was going to finish this little thing that Anita has started with her.

"Becca damn it." Michaella said, as she realized what she was going to do. There was a noise overhead.

"There here."

They all looked up to see Thunderbird One.

"Virgil are you okay?" Scott asked, as he looked out of Thunderbird One window Virgil looked up and nodded his head. Scott set Thunderbird One down and he got out of Thunderbird One and met them half way.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Virgil.

"I am fine. Becca is in there."

Scott went white as a sheet.

"I am going after her."

"You can't."


	6. Chapter 6

"Why, not?"

"She locked the door behind us."

"Scott it's Anita Novak. She went back to face her."

"Damn it, I thought she left our lives. Do you know of any other way to get into FRMU?"

Michelle looked at him.

"There is on way but I have to do with you."

"Michelle if you are thinking about going through the cave entrance there is no time." Carmen said.

"No, I know of another way to get in, but I am not sure how badly it going to energy from me."

"No." Carmen said.

"Scott grab on." Michaella said, he looked at Carmen and Virgil. He knew Virgil knew how to fly Thunderbird One.

"Scott I am fine to fly. Go get Becca." Virgil told his older brother. He knew his concern was split into two. He made the decision for him. "If your not back in thirty minutes then we take off."

Scott nodded to his brother and then grabbed a hold of Michelle. Virgil leaned more on Carmen so she wouldn't have her try and stop his older brother.

Michaella and Scott phrased and they reappeared inside of the building. Scott looked at Michaella but she waved him to go on with out her. Scott took off, but took out his blaster and held it ready to use if need be.

It was a while before he heard a noise like there was a fight going on. Scott peeked into the room and what he saw scared him. Anita was standing over Becca with the gun right in her face.

"Now, you die bitch."

A shot went off.


	7. Chapter 7

Anita dropped the gun. She looked at who shot her, when she turned around she saw John who was leaving against the wall.

"Let her alone."  
"What are you going to do about it? Your not going to kill me in cold blood are you."  
"To protect me family I would. You are threaten my sister and if it goes to court it will be for self defense." John told her.

"Your sister. Please she would have to been born a Tracy to be a Tracy." Anita said

"Or she could marry a Tracy to be a Tracy."

"Please, Becca isn't the marring type."  
"I am married." Becca said.

"To John here?" Anita asked as she looked over at John. John shook his head no.  
" Virgil is taken, Alan is too young. Gordon I don't see him settling down, especially with Becca."

"So who does that leave?"  
"No way." Anita said with venom in her voice.  
"Yes, I am married to Scott Tracy."  
"No, it would have shown up on your file."  
"Not if I marry him before I became a full time FRMU agent." Becca confessed.

"You have taken him away from me, now you are going to pay." Anita said as she wrapped her hands around Becca neck and started to choke her.  
Becca use her hand and pushed the area John shot her at. Anita screamed in pain. John got to her side and threw Anita off of Becca.

"This isn't the last you heard of me." Anita said, as she disappeared through the corridor. Scott started after her.

"Scott,don't." Becca said, as she was putting the monitor device on John.

"Becca, I am fine. I just want to get home." John said, as Becca saw the reading for John, he had a few bruises but other then that he was okay. Scott looked over at Becca. He helped John up.  
"Let's go home." Scott said.

"Okay."

"You do know your going to have to tell dad your married right." John said.

"I know." Scott said. Becca did a quick check on herself. The result gave her a shock. She needed to act normal until she could tell Scott. She clean up her kit and left with John and Scott.

They got outside. Virgil met them he was standing by himself. He went straight to John side.

"He okay just a few bruises." Becca said. Virgil looked over at her.  
"I have a broken arm, nothing that can't be fix back at Tracy Island." Becca said. Thunderbird Two was above them.  
"Who's driving my bird?" Virgil worried voice asked.  
"Dad is." Scott said, as he saw the worry on his face was still there.

Soon they were on their way back to Tracy Island. Everyone hoped that for a little while that it would be quiet with no action.

**The End(or is it...)**


End file.
